Good Enough
by SlAsHlOvEx
Summary: My name is Alice Kingsleigh, and this is my story
1. Prologue

**I'm back peoples! Did you all miss me? No…okay then…(sadface) I'm back, and I've decided to do a multi chapter fic, instead of my usual one shot thing**

**I hope you enjoy this; this chapter is like a little taster, as in a way to tell you what's happened between leaving for China….and stuff**

**Disclaimer: Was there Malice? ...No, then it doesn't belong to me**

**Pairing: Malice, is there any other? Haha**

**Rating: T for slight swearing, and other things ;) **

/AIW/

_It feels like a lifetime since it all happened. One small mistake was all it took to turn my life upside down, one small piece of information, and I was cast out from my family. I knew that it would happen, but not so suddenly. But I had something to fall back on, my Wonderland. __**My Mirana.**__ Her eyes were the first thing that caught my attention, it wasn't the colour or the shape, it was the emotion behind them, something only I seemed to see. Her sadness and loneliness was the first thing I always saw, then it was the strange madness and lastly the darkness that seemed to run through her veins. Which was what scared me the most…not her darkness, my adoration even though I knew this woman had a dark hunger, I was drawn to it instead of repelled. And because of all this emotion, I was cast away by my mother, she wouldn't have a daughter was in love with another woman, it was not proper in her eyes._

_**My name is Alice Kingsleigh, and this is my story.**_

/AIW/

**That was probably terrible, but hey, I haven't wrote in a while**


	2. Changing Times

**I was surprised that people actually bothered to read my writing…it always surprises me. Here we go though, another chapter for those readers I love so much ;) **

**Disclaimer: Was there Malice? ...No, then it doesn't belong to me**

**Pairing: Malice**

**Rating: T for slight swearing, and other things ;) **

/AIW/

I kicked some dirt as I walked along the cobbled street, I'd been alone for so long, I can't remember what the date was, the days just seemed to drag on since the day my mother kicked me out. It all seemed so long ago now…

"_Alice…can I have a quick word?" Helen looked uncomfortable and nervous_

"_Of course Mother" I said, walking after her into the drawing room, sitting down opposite her_

"_What is this about?" I asked, as the silence that hung over the two of us got awkward_

"_I found your diary" Helen said, showing no emotion_

_I could feel my own face go pale at that one sentence, her face showed no emotion, but her eyes were burning with anger, disapproval and disappointment._

"_Oh…"_

"_Tell me it's a lie…that you're not…that?" she said, closing her eyes_

"_I…I can't" _

"_I refuse for this to happen" my mother was yelling now_

"_I don't want it to be like this Mother, but I can't help how I feel"_

"_Oh yes you can, I will not have a daughter who is…I can't even say it!" _

"_Please, don't be like this, also this isn't the time to say this but, what gave you the right to take my diary and look through it hmm?" I could hear my own voice raising_

"_How dare you, it is lucky I found this out now, or it will have never stopped, I won't have you living a unhealthy lifestyle choice under my roof, so I want you gone" Helen said_

"_You want me to leave?" Alice almost whispered, the tears in her eyes starting to cloud her vision_

"_Yes, tonight, go pack up your things, I'll give you some money, but I want you gone"_

I want you gone, those words had echoed in my mind since then; the harsh words bit into my skin and tore at my heart. I always had been brought up by my father to follow my heart, but he's gone…and I have no one to turn to in this world.

I know I got odd looks as I walked down the street at godly hours of the night, dressed in trousers no less, if my mother didn't want me because of this, then I can't feel pain anymore. Why should I change for their benefit? It would never matter, because in the end, there was a place I would be able to call home, no matter who or what I became.

A scurry of feet shook me out of my ramblings and I turned to see a flash of white fly round the corner, and as I hurried to see what it was, a man stood in front of me.

"Alice, love, thank goodness we found you" the smile on his face grew larger at the sight of me

"Who are you?" I asked

"Never mind that, I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it" he answered with a smile once again

"Chess" was the only thing I could say

/AIW/

**Yes I know this is short but I decided to cut it off here because I'm just like that :D **

**Anyway enjoy**


	3. Underful Return

**OH GOD….I'M BACK, yes it's me…after such a long time on . You lot thought I was dead…no? Okay I'll shut up about that now.**

**But yeah, it's been weeks and I'm writing again, actually if it wasn't for English class yesterday, I wouldn't be doing that…thank my school (did I just say that?) for my return.**

**So, now for the 3rd Chapter of Good Enough….yay…**

I followed Chessur through the streets, and the exhaustion was getting to me. I felt like I could barely keep my eyes open, and the midnight blanket of sleep seemed so wonderful.

"Don't fall asleep Alice, we're almost there…The Queen and Tarrant will be waiting for you, they have missed you terribly" Chessur exclaimed, holding onto my arm

"I'm awfully confused on how you're human Chess; you are cat…or was that just my imagination?" I straightened my back and I hurried along beside him

"Our Majesty gave me a potion to turn me into a human, quite simple really" He responded coming to a stop outside a large door

"Here we are, now, turn the handle…No, not that one the other one…yes, and it will take you to the Queen's Castle" he took a step away from me and onto the road

"Aren't you coming?" I asked

"I will…soon, I have business to attend my dear girl" and with that, he turned on his heel and disappeared down the dirty, eerie road

"Strange" I said, opening the large oak door

Finding myself in a bright white room, the contrast of colour blinded me momentarily before I closed the door and walked further into the room.

As I looked around swirling patterns traced to walls and seats were lined up against the wall at the far side.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful Underland really was"

"And we had thought you'd forgotten us" A lisping voice sounded from behind me

"Hatter!" I exclaimed before running forwards to wrap my arms around him

"Alice, why haven't you visited, and why did your mother make you leave?" he questioned

"To answer your first question, I had been in China doing business, and to answer your second question, my mother wanted me to leave because I won't be able to marry a man" I sighed

"Why not?" He enquired, obviously confused

"I prefer woman over men, Hatter, and my mother failed to understand that" I said, the tears in my eyes threatening to fall

"Well then, there's always room for you in Underland" he smiled

"I know…always"

**It's quick I know, but I'm writing the 4th chapter as of now!**


	4. Stories of Aboveland

**Hey again, since I have no coursework/homework or tests, I should start writing more again! Yay, round of applause! I love Malice, but I do have to admit, I've gone off it a bit, where as now I prefer Faberry and Rizzles. But I will continue this story…it's not going to be majorly long. But there's some chapters to go before we reach the end.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, I'm merely taking the characters for a little joy ride around a place called my imagination.**

Silence. No sound. No movement. No thoughts.

I sat in the library not moving an inch; Tarrant had told me to sit in here while he found Mirana and brought her to see me and so far I am bored out of my mind.

Tap…tap…tap…tap

That noise had started repeating over and over again and was getting on my wits ends.

As I rose to my feet the door sprung open revealing a smiling hatter and a woman dressed in white.

"Tarrant, could you please give us a moment" Mirana asked, not taking her eyes away from me

"Of course, Your Majesty, I'll speak to you later then Alice" was all that was said before the door once again closed, leaving me and Mirana standing together

"Hello Alice" Mirana smiled at me, but I could see the inner turmoil was starting to eat at her mind and emotions

"Mirana…I must apologize for just appearing like this…I also didn't mean to spend so long away from Underla…"

"Alice, I do not say this to be rude, but please be quiet" she softly interrupted me, walking closer

We stood about an inch apart, her eyes now showing wonder and awe, the second emotion confusing me slightly.

"I must admit, though I continuously hoped you would return, my sweet, I was starting to loose faith when the years started passing, but enough of that, tell me what you've been doing" Mirana now looked giddy with excitement over hearing about Aboveland

"Well…when I returned back to the Ascots, I told Hamish I wouldn't marry him, he looked awfully confused, and Lord Ascot wanted me to become his apprentice, I took the chance, and set off for China to start there with trading, it's…what my father would of wanted, he always wanted me to be me, to not fall to the expectations of social class"

"He sounds like a man of vision" Mirana said, a soft smile gracing her angelic features

"He was, Lord Ascot always said that too, Both me and my father were seen as mad by everyone else, because I suppose we thought about things other didn't, we saw things in bright colours, where as everyone else seemed to see the world in black and white and dull greys, always boring same old, same old lives…including my mother" I finished, sadness washed over me as I thought I'd probably never see my family again

A warm hand touched my cheek, forcing me to look into soft, expressive brown eyes.

"You're here now Alice, you know we would never see you in a negative light, especially not me" the quick and loving strokes against my cheek made me melt

"I know" my hand raised to her, holding her hand to my face

"Alice…"

**I've kinda noticed I tend to write short chapter, I'll try not to but I never know how to carry on certain things at times**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing for me 3**


	5. Promise Me

**OMG…IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENENING! I'M ACTUALLY BACK? Yes. My beautiful readers, I've returned to you for some more writing…a new year as well…wow how time flies :) **

**Disclaimer: Now really, do you think I own this awesome movie…there would have been lovely yet amazingly hot kissing scenes between Alice and Mirana if I did own it :P**

The soft movement against my cheek was mesmerizing, the way her eyes just poured emotion.

This was a side of Mirana I'd never seen before. I didn't want to see anything other than this.

"I may not of mentioned this before, but you are truly beautiful Alice" Mirana pale complexion had a strange pinkish grey tinge around her cheeks and I realised she was blushing

"As much as you might think that Mirana, it's not true"

"Don't lie, we both know" a soft smile graced her features, then she stood, removing her hand from my face

"Walk with me" but it wasn't a command, it was a question more then anything

Standing up, we both left the room and started walking slowly down a long corridor.

The walls were pristine white, to the point where it was almost blinding to look at, Mirana almost blended into the background, her dark eyes standing out the most.

"I remember being a child, running through these halls, they seemed so large then, and now, I feel as though I'm trapped now" Mirana sighed, casting her eyes down as she walked

I stopped, grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"Trapped how?"

"I have so many obligations, I love my people, and I also love being Queen, it makes me feel almost whole, but it seems these days I can't keep up with everything…they want me to marry off too…" she trailed off

"You don't have to though My Queen, it is your choice to marry out of love, and to fall in love with someone, even if you did marry some Prince or Lord, he wouldn't be the person you'd be in love with, because you would marry him for heirs and obligation"

"That's what I tried to explain to Nivens, but he, like the rest of the court seem to want me to marry for the kingdom…this is the only part I hate about being the Queen"

I took her hands between mine and brought them to my heart.

"Don't do what they say, you may be Queen, but you are your own person, they can't make you into a puppet and make you do what they see fit and best, when you marry, marry out of love and marry a person you know you wish to spend your life with"

"Alice…I…."

"Promise me you'll do that"

"I…."

"Promise me!"

"…I promise"

**Once again a short chapter, to be honest I think the chapters will be short, it's easier to write it that way, anyway, till next time my dear readers :)**


	6. Almost Confessions

**I feel like I haven't been here for ages, writing I haven't, but I'm on everyday reading, I missed writing, I got into music college during the time I have been away from this computer, my speakers stopped working, and I became no longer single and then broke up…wow, it has been a while.**

**Anyway, on with the show**

**Disclaimer : Characters don't belong to me, however, I am borrowing them to take a journey around my wonderful mind**

_Two months later…_

Placing my hand against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, I sighed then leaned against the tree, watching the petals float around in the soft wind. Two months had passed so quickly, it felt like a blur. Two months of hiding my pain, pretending I was fine, keeping feelings at bay.

Mirana does not help these feelings, for the past week or so, she's been rather…what's the word…close and these feelings, ones I really should not have, become harder and harder to push away.

"Alice?" a soft voice came from behind me

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or rather, she shall appear.

"Hello, My Queen" I bowed swiftly as I turned to face her

"How many time have I told you to call me Mirana, Alice" She smiled as she walked towards me

"6 times, but for the moment My Queen, I think it's rather fitting for me to call you that"

"And how would that be, My Champion?"

"Exactly that, I am Your Champion, you in return are My Queen, therefore, it makes sense for me to call you by that title" I finished with a grin

"You do confuse me at times Alice"

"I confuse myself to be honest, My Queen" I sighed before turning back towards the garden

"The trees are always happy this time of year, the birds sing such lovely songs, and it's the one time when everyone is Underland is completely filled with joy, but I suppose, with Iracebeth gone, everyone will be happy anyway" Mirana said, her palm skimmed across the bark as she spoke

"How has Underland been in the years since she was banished?" I asked

"It's flourished back into the beautiful world it was before her rein, when my sister ruled the throne, things…had lost their colour, most places seemed almost dead, and people lived in terror, now everything is so calm and peaceful, but also filled with joy, it's better…especially now you have returned to Underland" Mirana smiled

She sighed and stared at me for a short moment, before taking a deep breath and fully turning towards me.

"Alice, there is something I must tell you"

"Yes, My Queen?

"This past month…I've had these feelings, and I'm not quite sure how they came about…but they have become too strong to ignore, and I have to tell you that I lov-" her words were cut off by Tarrant rushing towards them

"ALICE, ALICE, YOU MUST FOLLOW ME, I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO SHOW YOU!" Out of breath, he stopped for a second, before grabbing my hand and pulling me away with him.

Everything looked different when it's passing four times quicker then usual, colours blurred and shapes mangled into one another.

"Hatter, slow down and tell me what you need to show me" I yelped as he seemed to run quicker

"Can't slow, must hurry up Alice, otherwise that blasted cat will steal it" he replied

"Steal what?"

"The hat my dear girl….the hat!"

-AIW-

"You pulled me away from her Majesty, for this hat?" I said slowly, looking at the hat on the table

"Yes, it's one of my best yet Alice" he grinned at me, looking for my reaction

"It's wonderful…but it looks a bit like the hat you're wearing Hatter"

"No…don't you see the differences!" He took his hat off his head and placed it beside the new one

"The stitching is different, the pattern is different, there are many different colours, and this is an eagle feather, not a peacock!" He insisted while pushing the feather more firmly

"But…the shape is the same, it's the exact same size…and the pattern and colours aren't that different Hatter…I don't see what I'm missing with it…why did you make this one anyway?" I asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind my ear

"Chess always tries to steal my hat, so I made this one…but I needed to hurry so I'd actually be able to say he could have it…otherwise he'd steal it"

"This is making no sense to me, and I would like some tea, if you could please excuse me"

"Of course, and I do apologise for stealing you away from the Queen, but I wanted to see what you thought" he looked down for a second before turning to the hat

"I do like the hat though" I threw the comment over my shoulder as I walked through the double doors

The castle looked larger when I was younger, but now the ceilings seemed lower, the corridors seemed shorter and narrower. As I walked through the corridors, one thing bounced around my head.

What was Mirana about to tell me?

**And I have freaking writers block, I don't even know where I was going with this chapter, it made sense at the beginning, but Tarrant mixed it all up, and I think I confused myself with my own writing.**

**Anyway, until next time readers, I'm out :)**


	7. Author's Note

_**Right, this is just a small author's note. I get I've been away for long time from this story and from fanfiction on a whole, but I intend on getting back to it soon.**_

_**So this is just to say THIS STORY ISN'T FINISHED but I've been having a tough time throughout the past year and now things have cleared up I'm finding it difficult to write something. The stuff I had written from last year for this story has been deleted off my computer and I have no way of bringing it back, which means apart from my previous chapters, I have nothing to go on with this writers block, so I do apologise for leaving this fic for so long. Hopefully soon I'll be back into this and there will be more chapters coming your way. **_

_**SlAsHlOvEx**_


End file.
